


Keeping Score

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and firefigher nik and lawyer zoya, it was zoya's turn to ask for a favor, more Sturmhond the good boy content, sappy idiots ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: It was new to Nikolai to be the one disturbed by loud noises duringnightsas it was him that usually did that due to his night shifts, and even more so when his favorite grumpy neighbor had come to his door to ask for a favor.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Keeping Score

The first few thuds jolted Nikolai out from his slumber. He groggily sat up on his bed as he thumbed the small lamp on the nightstand. It was quiet again, leaving him to wonder if he had just imagined the sound he just heard. 

After a moment, there was another noise, much louder this time, followed by a string of curses. And then total silence. Nikolai raised an eyebrow. It was coming from his favorite grumpy neighbor.

A low rumble resounded somewhere at the corner of his room, and he turned to see Sturmhond’s head perked up, its head inclined to the side as if he were both confused and curious. 

Nikolai turned to the clock on his nightstand. 23:44. A frown appeared on his face as he eyed the wall separating his room from Zoya's apartment. Usually it was him that made much noise in the dead of the night due to his shift, though today he had a whole day off so he wouldn't be needing to wake up at this time. 

Now it seemed that the tables had finally turned. 

There was another loud thud, by now he was starting to worry. If it were some other time in the past, he would've stomped off to her door and most likely start an argument with her. And they won't care if it's already nearing midnight. 

But after several months of their good-natured bickering, it was safe to say that Nikolai warmed up to the grumpy lawyer next door. And Sturmhond did too. Maybe he had grown fond of stoic nature that contrasted with his bright one. 

He groggily got up from bed, threw on his sweatpants, and walked out of his room. His dog was already in tow, padding excitedly behind him as if it knew that he was on his way to their favorite neighbor. 

"You're not crashing over there tonight. It's a day off until tomorrow," Nikolai told Sturmhond, who only made a low whine. He stopped by the front door and turned to the dog. "Stay, I'll be back in a bit."

Sturmhond gave another whine, but still followed what it was told, lying down on the floor with a sad look on its face. He felt bad for the Retriever, so he ruffled the dog's head affectionately before opening his door. 

An excited yip came from Sturmhond as Nikolai was still processing his surprise. 

Because there, by his doorway, was Zoya Nazyalensky, her hand raised to knock and her expression mirroring his own. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Uh, hi?" he said, and mentally slapped himself for such an idiotic greeting. He recomposed himself with a shake of his head. "What—" 

Sturmhond bolted past him and leaped over to Zoya, the latter almost stumbling back from the weight of a now-bigger Sturmhond compared to the one she had first taken care of way back. 

She laughed softly and ruffled the dog's head before putting him down. "Good to see you too, buddy," she cooed, and Sturmhond lay down on her feet with its belly up. 

Nikolai frowned at the dog. "You know, I think he now adores you more than me," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. Sturmhond nestled its face on her leg, and he chuckled. "You should just take him back to your place tonight. He will appreciate it." 

Her smile was smug and said, "What can I say? Maybe I'm just that irresistible." 

Nikolai smiled back. "You sure are." He paused, realizing what he just said. His smile quickly morphed into a panicked expression, and he covered it up with a laugh. "I mean, Sturmhond liked you instantly when he first met you. That counts." 

Zoya raised a brow as he grinned, most likely sure that it looked more of a wince. In that moment, he had never been thankful for the dim lighting in the hall to cover up the definite redness of his ears. 

What was happening to him?

Finally remembering what made him get up from bed, he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Wait, why are you at my door again?" he asked, genuinely confused. As far as he remembered, Zoya never came to his door at night unless it was to scold him of the noises he made, which had been far too rare in the past months. "I heard loud thuds. Were you beating someone up and needed a hand?"

Zoya laughed, but he could hear the embarrassment laced in her voice and with the way she averted her eyes for a second. It was one of the habits he observed about her. 

"If by someone, you mean my heater, then yes. I was beating it up black and blue, and now my place feels like the North Pole. Repairs aren't up until the morning." She sighed exasperatedly, shyly meeting his gaze that made Nikolai raise an eyebrow. A bashful Zoya Nazyalensky? Very unheard of. Then, after a moment she ground out, "Favor?" 

He reared back, surprised and amused at the same time. "Zoya Nazyalensky, asking a favor from me?" he said, vaguely remembering her own words to him from long ago. "Is this character development?" 

"Who's the idiot that left his own keys  _ inside _ his apartment and knocked on my door at two in the morning so he could get to my balcony to get to his?" 

"I have done so many embarrassing things to myself for that to faze me, my vicious cupcake," he said, and Zoya scowled at the nickname. She always disliked nicknames, but she never berated him for it. He laughed lightly. "Do tell, though. As long as it's not asking for the rest of my coffee supply because I'm definitely running low." 

"Do you really talk that much?" 

"Only for you, dear." He winked. 

Zoya grimaced. "You're infuriating." She paused, and then sighed defeatedly. "Can I crash over for the night?" 

Nikolai blinked.  _ Oh _ . For once, he didn't know what to reply. Erase that, he did know what to reply, but it was the "how" to reply. 

She must have noticed his conflicted expression because she immediately waved a hand, an apologetic expression on her face. "It's fine if you can't, though. I was just—" 

"No!" he said too quickly, and he winced at the sound of his voice. What had gotten to him tonight? "I mean, yes. Yes, of course, you can stay over. I wouldn't want to turn down the chance of squaring back the favors I owed you." 

"Who says we're square with just this one?" she said, but there was an obvious relief in her blue eyes. "You still have a lot to pay, and I plan on hogging your coffee supply for it." 

Nikolai feigned a hurtful look. "How cruel." 

" _ Clever _ ." 

"Then please do come into my rather messy place, clever muffin. I will take no judgment, though." He turned to the dog still on her feet, who suddenly perked up when Nikolai opened the door wider for Zoya to walk in. "Yes, you big oaf, she's staying over for the night." 

As if it understood what he said, Sturmhond scrambled to its feet and excitedly bolted back inside the apartment, the hops in its steps obvious.

Nikolai sighed at the direction where the dog disappeared before turning to the raven-haired woman. It was going to be difficult to make the dog go back to sleep again. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You take the couch," he grumbled. 

Zoya laughed as she brushed past him. "You wish." 

\---

She invaded the guest room. 

***

Nikolai woke to an emergency call from work early in the morning, and he was forced to get up from bed again. When he did, however, there wasn't any reaction from his companion in the corner of the room. That was the time he realized that the spot where Sturmhond slept was empty. 

He turned to the door to his room, finding it cracked open. "Sturmhond?" he called out as he immediately got out of his room. "Sturmhond?" 

There was no answer, and his apartment was quiet as a church. 

The front door was still closed. It meant the dog hadn't gone outside.  _ Where— _

A thought came to him, and he turned to the guest room beside his door. True enough, the door to the spare room was slightly open. Nikolai shook his head, feeling the worry in his chest dissipate as he walked over to the doorway. 

He peeked in quietly, and saw that Sturmhond had hopped on the bed and was curled up beside Zoya, whose arm was loosely draped over the dog's back. They were still sleeping soundly. 

A soft smile twitched on his lips as he took in the sight, his chest feeling light all of a sudden. Maybe he was indeed fond of her after all. 

With one last glance to the two of them, Nikolai carefully closed the door to leave them at peace.

It was definitely a good start for the day. 


End file.
